Michael De Santa's Dialogue
Greeting * Hey, pal. * Hey, man. * What‘s up, amigo? * Hey, buddy! What's up? * What's up, pal? * Hey, bro. Greeting Women * Hi. * Hello, and how are you? Greeting Cops * Hi, officer. * Well, hello, officer. Greeting Poor/Homeless * Hey, take care of yourself. Greeting Male Hipsters * Great, another hipster... * What's your problem, you hip-cock? Greeting Female Hipsters * Hey there, she-hipster. Greeting Hippies * Peace, brother. If Greeted Back * Yeah, how are you? Insults * Hey, you! Really?! * You know what? You are one nasty fuck! * What exactly is wrong with you? * You make me wanna puke! * When I say you suck, I mean you really suck! * You're really making my skin crawl! * You should get some help with that personality of yours! * You define everything that's wrong with this place! * You know what, you should see a doctor for that shit! * I just hope you have proper hatred for yourself! Insults (Angry) * YOU KNOW SOMETHING? YOU'RE FUCKING PATHETIC! * WHY DO YOU EXIST?! * YOU'RE AN IRRELEVANT PRICK! * YOU SHIT! * YOU SUCK! * THERE IS NO FUCKING POINT TO YOU! * HOW ARE YOU STILL BREATHING?! * HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE?! * YOU PIECE OF SHIT! * YOU MAKE MY SKIN CRAWL! If Threatened * Fuck you! * Fuck off! * Why don't you fuck off? * Go fuck yourself. Starting A Fight * It's on! * Come on, then! * Let's roll, fuckhead! * This oughta be interesting! * Remember, I'm a bad person! Starting A Fight (Angry) * HIT ME THEN! * YEAH?! Knocking NPC Down In A Fight * Come on, get up! I'm having fun! * Oh, you want to keep going?! I'm still fresh! * Ain't this a kick in the pants? Knocking NPC Down In A Fight (Angry) * STAY DOWN! * STAY THE FUCK DOWN! Talking To A Corpse * So sorry. * Now maybe you'll shut up and listen. * Next time you'll listen. Well, you know what I mean. Talking To A Corpse (Angry) * AND NOW YOU'RE HISTORY! * OH, SORRY ABOUT THAT! Gaining A Wanted Level * Great, cops. Fucking beautiful. * Ah! Just the case of not having enough fun already! * Ah, crap! Spooked * What the fuck?! * Jesus! * Damn! * Shit! Irritated * Ah, crap! * Ah, for fuck's sake! * What is this shit? * What is this bullshit? If Hurt * Argh, Jesus! * Oh, shit! * Ow, man, that... Wow! If Player Points A Gun At Michael (Hangouts) * Oh, I got one too! * Holster it! * Put it away! Robbing A Store * Stay calm and clean out your register! * No heroics! Just give me what's in the register! * Clean out that register now! * Give me whatever you got in the register! Shooting At The Cashier While Robbing A Store * Come on! Faster! * Hurry up! * I'm waiting! After Drinking Sprunk * That did the trick! * Now that was nice! Engine Failure * Come on! * Start up, you piece of shit! * Let's go! Fuck! Engine Failure (Agitated) * ARGH! FUCKING START! * COME ON! * NOT NOW! Stealing A Car * Move! Move! Let's move! * Get the fuck out of here! * Sorry, but I need this! * Alright, let's go! * I'm gonna be using this car! * Keep coolio baby, it's just a car! * Ah, it's insured, don't be a dick. * I'm gonna be using your car! * Don't act like a tough guy! * Come on, bro! Time to move! * Vamos the car, amigo! Stealing A Car (Woman Driver) * Sorry, lady! Nothing personal. * I need to borrow your car, lady! Stealing A Car (Agitated) * Oh, stay cool, pal! * GET OUT, BUDDY! * DON'T BE A DICKHEAD! * DON'T BE A FUCKING HERO! Stealing A Car (Agitated) (Woman Driver) * MOVE THAT SWEET ASS! Stealing A Bike * Say, can I borrow your bike for a minute? Or six? Near Misses (Driving) * You got lucky, buddy! Car Crashes * Hey, the car! * This was a nice car! * I like this car! * Hey, you hit me! * You know how much this car costs?! * Hey, you selfish prick! * So you're gonna drive into me?! * You fucking idiot! * You... Fucking dick! * You fool! * I've seen some bad drivers, but you... whoa-ho-ho! * Oh, you screwed up my car! Car Crashes (Agitated) * I ain't got time to swap details, asshole! If Player Hits A Jump Driving (Hangouts) * Oh, baby you went off that thing! * Whoo! You hit that jump! Buying A Drink * That one, please. * Hey, gimme another. Shooting Someone * Alright! Let's do this thing! * Come on, asshole! * Come on! Kill me, I need something to talk to my shrink about! * I guess I'm not having a very good day! * I guess this is how the fuck it is! * I know, I know, it ain't fucking cool! * Yeah, I'm an old fatass fucker with a gun! Shooting Someone (Angry) * FUCK THIS! * ALRIGHT, LET'S GO, PEOPLE! * AIN'T THE AMERICAN DREAM GRAND?! * AIN'T THIS A BARREL OF FUN?! * COME ON, MOTHERFUCKERS, SHOOT ME BACK! * YOU THINK YOU FUCKING SCARE ME?! * HEY! YOU WANT ME?! KILL ME! * FUCK ALL YOU FUCKING FUCKS! If Player Shoots Dead A Threat (Hangouts) * That was a fine shot! * Nice work! If Michael Is Assisted In A Shootout (Hangouts) * Thank you. * Thanks. Appreciate it. Telling Player To Stay In Cover (Hangouts) * Keep your head down! If Player Starts A Fight (Hangouts) * Go on, you got this idiot! * Come on! Finish this crap! Bumping Into NPC * Excuse me! * Hey, sorry! * Look out! Running Someone Over * Oh shit, sorry! * Get out the fucking way! * Oh, sorry about that. Running Someone Over (Agitated) * WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! * SORRY! NOT REALLY! Flirting With A Stripper * Baby! * You are great! * Mmm! Peach body oil! Greatest smell in the world! * Please, just don't tell me your life story! * You... I'm... This is... Life is good! Beginning Darts Game * How about some arrows? Losing at Righteous Slaughter 7 (Switch Scenes) * Fuck this shit! Ah, seriously. Knocking Out The Player * Okay, your choice, funny guy. * Alright, alright. You win. Entering Safehouse In Act I * Honey, I’m home. * Hey, big daddy’s home, as if anyone gives a shit. * Anyone wanna pour daddy a whiskey? No? * The guy who pays the bills is here. * Is peace and quiet too much to ask for? Entering Safehouse In Act II * Just a big empty house. * Ah, I'm never gonna get used to the silence. Entering Safehouse After Reuniting The Family * Oh, family! I’m home! * Hey, your dad’s back! * Daddy’s back, bitches! * Big daddy in the house! * I’m still alive, in case you’re wondering. * Yeah, it was a tough day at the office, thanks for asking. Witnessing NPC Police Chase * Oh, man, I'm getting jumpy. Those sirens weren't for us.Category:Dialogues